Locomotives and transit vehicles, as well as other large traction vehicles used for heavy haul applications (off-highway trucks), commonly use an electrical propulsion system that includes various high power electrical components, such as generators, rectifiers, converters, traction motors, dynamic braking grids, cooling blowers, and the like. These components may fail over time due to various reasons, one of them being electrical grounds that may be caused by insulation degradation. For example, locomotives may operate in environments subject to varying conditions, such as causative of freezing and thawing, which can degrade an electrical insulation exposed to such varying conditions by causing cracks.
The propulsion system of a locomotive has many insulated windings, and excessive leakage current could develop over time due to various factors, such as aging, moisture, abrasions, dirt built-up and the like. This is especially true for the traction motors since moisture often gets into these components because of their location and exposure to relatively harsh environmental conditions. Failures due to excessive electrical leakage currents in an electrical system of locomotives are a leading cause of system shutdowns and locomotive mission failures.
Leakage current detectors have been used on many kinds of electrical equipment to protect the equipment from damage that could arise in the presence of a large electrical current and/or to protect personnel from injury, and there may be substantial industrial background on leakage current monitoring by techniques used in electrical utility or industrial applications. Ground faults may occur as a result of a fault in any of a number of different system components. In the context of a locomotive, such components by way of example can include the propulsion drive system, batteries, and auxiliary equipment. Within the propulsion drive system, ground faults can occur in one or several components, which include generator, rectifier, cabling, traction motor, dynamic brake resistor, and blower motor.
A known difficulty in dealing with ground conditions in a locomotive is that many of such conditions may be transitory in nature. Often when a ground fault condition occurs, the affected portion of the electrical system is deactivated, and the locomotive is scheduled for repairs. However, once the locomotive is shopped for repairs, the system may no longer exhibit abnormal grounds and the maintenance personnel cannot identify the source of the fault. This is often because the excessive leakage current is caused by moisture in the electrical components. By the time the locomotive is shopped, the moisture has dried out, thus eliminating the high leakage currents. The amount of moisture that is able to penetrate the insulation system and result in high leakage currents often depends in part on the condition of the insulation system. A healthy system experiences relatively small change in leakage current as a result of changing moisture conditions, whereas a system with degraded insulation may experience large changes in leakage current that is moisture dependent.
In view of the foregoing considerations, it is desirable to have early warning of leakage current development, (i.e., an incipient ground fault) in the electrical propulsion of the locomotive so that action may be taken before there is a locomotive disabling failure. More particularly, it would be desirable that such an action enables continued operation of the locomotive propulsion system so that the locomotive can fulfill a mission and be able to return on its own power to a locomotive service shop for a thorough check and repair.
It would be further desirable to have the ability to determine in real time the specific equipment that causes the incipient ground fault, as that condition occurs, so that service personnel can retrieve at a later time that information and be able to focus on that specific equipment once the locomotive eventually arrives to the locomotive service shop, without trying to mimic the environmental conditions that may have contributed to the occurrence of the incipient ground fault or without having to spend valuable resources and time on troubleshooting fault-free equipment.